Speak it Out Loud
by lanasdelrey
Summary: They may not be perfectly whole but they aren't completely broken. / Why don't you speak it out loud instead of living in your head? /


YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY MAN

HE'S GOT THIS **F I R E** AND HE TALKS WITH _F A M E_

* * *

Bella Swan was a vision of beauty and grace. She was innocently seductive and subtly refined. Her poise and demeanor won over most everyone she met. There was no doubt in their minds that she was exactly who the media had grown to love and adore. Some would say she carried a Marilyn spirit in her heart, others would say she was as intelligent and well spoken as an Audrey. But no, Isabella Swan was an original and for that she was grateful.

Edward Cullen was now notorious as Hollywood's bad boy. A modern day James Dean in skinny jeans and leathers jackets like a second skin. He was the front man for a popular indie rock band from Chicago called SEATTLE. Girls fawned over him and his music was known worldwide. No one knew who he was in his heart thought. To the public he was mysterious yet talented musician, but behind closed doors Edward was anything but a gentleman with class and sophistication. He was a gritty, agitated, brooding success who'd managed to make his way to the top through facades and personas.

They were perfect for each other, honestly. She was so genuine and real and true that it made up for everything that he was lacking. While she smiled and nodded to be polite he wandered away and took a drag to fill his own lungs with smoke instead of filling his mind with their empty and meaningless lives. Every event was a punch in the throat. He hated the world of glamour and glitz. She soaked it into her very being. No one saw it coming, but sometimes the best relationships come out of the worst people.

* * *

We are not made of stardust, we don't evaporate into beautiful shapes millions of light years away. Whoever started that rumor obviously never meant it to get into the hands of depressed teenagers and broke college students who spent their weeks food allowance on tribal inspired tattoos. I wondered if sometimes the people who made the biggest differences ever regretted making those choices. Once you say something you can't take it back. But it's there, it's always reminding you of who you used to be and who you once had the potential to become.

I have been alive for eighteen years. I've thought that I was invincible, felt that I was invisible, and wondered just how in the hell anyone could make it past sixteen. My thoughts weren't beautiful. They were far from it. I was self destructive, selfish, and naive. If maybe he came into my life in a different time our story would have had an alternate ending. Who knows? When you're young and blinded by the flashing lights of your own career everything seems flawless and unbreakable. Glasses are replaceable and people can be fixed no matter what their flaw. Oh, how wrong I was.

Edward was exactly what I imagined my first love to be like. He smiled and it looked like the sun was standing in front of me. His green eyes reminded me of the woods behind the house that I grew up in and his soft, mellow voice sounded like a lullaby to my ears. You would have thought that we would've been perfect for each other. Pretty and classic don't equal romantic. Train wrecks aren't predictable until they happen. You don't know anything's wrong until they fall off of the tracks. You didn't know we were going to fall off the tracks until we were already halfway down, and with that bitch gravity to pull us the rest of the way there wasn't much anybody could have done.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE :__ Thank you so much for reading! The lyrics included above are from the Lana Del Rey song Sad Girl which I recommend you check out. This is my first Twilight story so I'd love to know what you think so far. Right now it's hard to tell where anything's going or characterization or anything like that but I promise I'm trying to do justice to the Edward and Bella we all know and love (a lot). If there are any misspellings or grammar mistakes I apologize but I didn't edit this chapter and I don't have a beta so those are all on me. Oh, also just so you're aware a normal chapter will be much longer than this short intro/prologue._


End file.
